Coming back to the places we call home
by CheeryBroody
Summary: When Luke and Brook meet on the beach after Homecoming, what happens when she asks him how he feels about her?
1. Prologue

"You asked me honestly, and I answered you honestly, what else do you want me to say?" He asked her, all the while not letting her look anywhere except in his eyes.

"That you don't feel that way, that I don't feel that way." How could he feel that way, after everything they had been through, he feels that now?

She looked deeper into his eyes, the eyes that she could see right through, the eyes that she could get lost in, and the eyes that led to his soul. Big blue eyes with a little hint of green mixed in. They sat perfectly aligned on his face, separated by his very cute nose. Lips that made her weak at the knees were pressed together, in what she liked to call his 'brooding' pose, just above his chin dimple that made his face. His, now, short, sandy blond hair was holding the whole portrait, that was his face, together.

"You feel it too?" He looked into her eyes trying to find the lie in them, but coming up empty.

"As much as I don't want to admit it, yeah. Why do you think I was bitter for so long? I love you Luke, and I don't think anything could change that. When I look in your eyes, all I see is my future, our future." She said with such honesty that it pained him to think what he did to her.

"Do you want to know what I see when I look at you? I see everything I could ever want, everything I could ever need. I see our children, with your brown eyes and auburn hair, your beautiful lips and your adorable dimples, and all your personality and spunk, I see you." He said with equal honesty.

"Then why did you do it? I was here, I put myself out there for you, and you dropped me. Do you remember when we first started this? Well, when Peyton's Dad came home and you started spending time with him, I started getting doubts about what we were. I had a feeling that you were using Peyton for the intellectual and emotional stuff, and just using me. Then, when I found out about you two, I knew I was right. How can I be sure that it won't happen again? I don't think I would be able to survive it again." He could see the tears starting to form in her eyes, and did the only thing he could think of.

Putting his hand gently on her cheek, he placed a feather light kiss on her lips. As soon as their lips met he could feel a warmth spread through his body that he had missed for so long.

Shivers and then warmth. One right after another. That is the what she felt. When his hand touched her cheek it sent shivers up her back. She missed the rough, but strangely smooth feel of his hand on her body. Then came the feeling that she had waited for. Their lips met and she could feel the warmth spread through her body, healing all the pain she felt. 'It cant be this easy.' She thought as she pulled away. 'I can't go back to the way things were, I'll end up getting hurt in the end, he always hurts me.' Without another word, she runs from the beach, leaving a dejected Lucas, and her heels behind.


	2. Finding out where home may be

Lies, lies, and more lies. Everyone is full of lies. Her parents claim to love her. Lie. Peyton told her she could be trusted. Lie. Lucas said there was nothing between him and Peyton. Lie. Mouth said he bought the dollhouse back for her. Lie. Felix said he took care of her. Lie. Now, the biggest lie of all, Lucas claimed to love her. Lie. But there was something in her heart that was telling her that it wasn't a lie, that it was completely true.

'But how could it be true. He said it last time, and he went off with Peyton the first chance he got. How could she completely trust him?'

When this all started, she was known as the party girl, another night another guy. Then he had come along and changed that. She had to go after him, she had to get him to notice her, she had to try. She had never done those things, and that made her try that much harder. Then, when she had gotten him, she opened up to him, put her heart out there. He had taken it, and for a time, given his heart to her. Then, he had, in one swift motion, taken his heart back, and shattered hers. She had tried to put it back together, but never got close. Whenever he touched her, it seemed to get better, and then when his touch left, her heart was broken again. Tonight, when they kissed, her heart was full again, after being broken by him, and so many others who never really understood her. It had been broken twice that night, once by Felix, and another by Mouth. Truthfully they hadn't hurt as bad as when he did it, but it hurt non the less.

'Why do things have to be this way for me? I did nothing wrong. I just want someone to understand me, and someone that will love me. I want someone that I can trust, and someone that will trust me. Truthfully, I'm scared because I think I have found the guy, but he has broken his trust with me. Now I know that love is a battle, but cheating on me with my best friend, that is a low blow. I want to trust him, but I am afraid of getting hurt. Now, I know, I'm not a religious person, but can someone up there please give me a sign, I just really need some help.'

After leaving Lucas, she had gotten in her car and driven. She just needed to get away and think. She hadn't had a plan on where she was going, but once she had circled Tree Hill a few times, she figured she needed to stop. She decided that the next place she passed would be as good as any.

'Oh my God. Thank you, whoever you are up there, I really needed this.' She said, looking at the sky.

Pulling onto the grass, she shut off her engin, not wanting to be heard. In front of her, was the man of her dreams, doing the thing that he loved, still decked out in his tux. Luke, her Broody, was playing basketball, and sitting a few feet away, were her heels, the ones she hadn't remembered until now.

A/N: I forgot to do this the first time. None of the characters or settings or plot lines before this.

I dont know how often ill update, but ill try for once a week, im writing this off the top of my head. I live for reviews. So please do, depending on the question, ill anwser.


	3. Dying Alive

A/N: Sorry it took me a while, I seem to need to be in some kind of mood to write, and i am in one now. Now to answer a few Q's

brucas1fanfromqc: I was talking about her heels

jojogirl: I don't know what I am going to do with Peyton yet, or if I am going to keep this going after they get back together, you know as much as I do at this point.

A beautiful moon, ocean, and night are lost on him. He sits, only looking at a pair of heels that don't even belong to him. They are the last remembrance of their kiss. He stairs at them thinking that if he looks at them long enough, she will come back to retrieve them. She had left only a matter of minutes ago, but to him, it seemed like an eternity. His heart had broken when she ran off, and he didn't feel like going on. How could he go on? He had put himself out there and she hadn't even said anything.

'What do I do now?' He asked himself. 'Do I go after her, go back to the party, or go somewhere else? I think a drive would be good.'

With that, he gathered all the strength he could, and walked to his car, not forgetting the heels, left by Brooke, sitting next to him. He got into his car, still not knowing where he was going, but knowing he had to get away from the party. When he turned on the car, the radio came to life, starting a song. As he reached down to turn it off, the first line of the song caught his ears, and peaked his interest.

I wanna live again

I wanna start everything over again

I wanna get this right

I'll meet you in another life

Over again

I'm coming back around again

Coming back over again

I'm coming back around again,

but now it's over

'What is it about being with Brooke that makes me feel like a different person?'

We're out of time and I can't breathe

I told you not to believe in me

'Cause all I do is push you far away from me

All I do is push you far away from me

Out of time and I can't breathe

I told you not to believe in me

'Cause all I do is push you far away from me

All I do is push you far away from me

I'm gonna make this work

I'm gonna change everything wrong with me

I'm gonna prove you wrong

when I meet you in another life

Over again

I'm coming back around again

Coming back over again

I'm coming back around again,

but now it's over

'I love her, and I would change infinitely for her.'

We're out of time and I can't breathe

I told you not to believe in me

'Cause all I do is push you far away from me

All I do is push you far away from me

Out of time and I can't breathe

I told you not to believe in me

'Cause all I do is push you far away from me

All I do is push you far away from me

I never had the gift of holding on to you

You're so far, so far away

No I, never had to give up of holding on to you

You're so far, so far away

I wanna live again x3

I wanna start everything over again

I wanna live again x3

I wanna start everything over again

We're out of time and I can't breathe x4

I told you not to believe in me

'Cause all I do is push you far away from me

All I do is push you far away from me

'I will do whatever I have to do to be with you again because a life without you is a life not worth living.'

The song had given him a new outlook on his relationship with Brooke. He was willing to 'kill' his old life to be with her, to live again. So, when he ended up at the Rivercourt, it wasn't a surprise. He came here to think about all his other mistakes, in the past, why should now be any different? Grabbing the basketball that he always carried with him, and Brookes shoes for inspiration, he started playing the game he loved, and the one thing that helped him clear his head. As he started playing, the world melted away, the only thing running through his mind, the one girl he would change his life for, the one girl who's voice broke him out of his trance.

"What is it with you and the whole Prince Charming, White Knight syndrome?" She asked, slightly smiling, with her trademarked giggle following.

A/N: Once again I don't own anything, and the song is Armor for Sleep's 'Awkward Last Words'.


	4. Whatever It Takes

"Wha...What are you doing here?" He asked. Truthfully he hadn't expected her to talk to him again. He had expected it to be like the time he had cheated on her, glares and the silent treatment.

"I went driving and ended up here. Luke, I'm sorry. You kissed me and I freaked out. I didn't know what else to do, it felt like when we were together, and we know how well that turned out. I want to be with you, I really do, it's just, I don't want my heart broken again." She said, continuing to walk to him.

"I don't want mine broken again either, Brooke. When I saw the way you looked at me, my heart broke. I was never really with Peyton after you found out. I think it was just the unattainable fruit thing. When this all first started, I wanted Peyton, but she didn't want me. Then you came along, and I felt alive for the first time in my life. Then, when Peyton told me she wanted me, I kinda freaked out. I loved you, and I got scared. I knew that my mom loved Dan, and I thought that if we felt like that with each other so young, we would end up like them. I saw an easy out with Peyton. Then I saw the way you were feeling, and knew I had made the wrong choice. I love you, that is why, when you told me you were pregnant, I told you I'd be the for you, what I was trying to say was that I love you, I just didn't think you'd believe me. I loved you Brooke, I still do, and always will." He said with all honesty.

She was stunned. The man she loved had just told her that he loved her, and always would. He had given her reasons for what he did, and although it didn't make it hurt any less, she kind of understood. Now, what does she do? Does she just pick up where they left off, does she run away again, or do they just become friends?

"I love you too, Luke. I just don't know if that is enough for us. We love each other, but we end up hurting each other in the end. I don't know if I can get into a relationship with you, I'm scared."

"I'm scared too, but I don't think I could live without you. I screwed up big time, and I don't think that I will ever forgive myself for that, but I want to be with you. Can you just take a risk on me, I have changed, I won't hurt you again."

"I want to trust you, I do, I just think it is too soon. I want to be with you, but only when I can, with my whole heart, trust you."

"Could we be friends, I mean, could we start as friends, and when you trust me again, become more?"

"I think we could do that."

"But, only if we both agree not to date, or do that friends with benefits thing, with anyone. We do it like we are actually in a relationship, just none of the physical stuff."

"I think I could do that. I missed you Luke." She said, reaching up to give him a hug.

"You have no idea how much I missed you Brooke." He said, pulling her into his chest, not intending to let go anytime soon.

A/N: Thanks for all your reviews, please keep them coming. I have to work all weekend, so you won't get an update for a few days.

P.S. Here is a link to a music video for the last chap. If the link doestn't work, I'll post it in the next chap.

http/s37. 


	5. Meant to Live

A/N sorry for the long wait, real life sucked for awhile. Next ud should be in a few days.

"P. Sawyer, today is a great day!" Brooke yelled, stopping by Peyton's locker. Brooke felt truly happy for the first time in a long time. She and Lucas had talked the whole night, and ended up falling asleep in the cafe, after they had "broken in".

"And why are you so happy Ms. Davis? Did you get some benefitting done last night?" Peyton asked, smiling.

"For your information, no, and I won't be doing any kind of that benefitting for awhile. Luke and I are back together, in a way. We are like friends with emotional benefits." Brooke said, in her usually cheerful voice.

"First, what happened with Felix? Second, how did this happen? Third, what is friends with emotional benefits? And forth, why am I only finding out about this now?"

"First, he lied to me, and you know how much I hate being lied to. Second, we talked on the beach after formal, and confessed how much we loved each other. Third, we are like boyfriend girlfriend, just without the physical stuff, until I'm ready. Forth, Luke and I fell asleep in the cafe, last night while we were talking. Now, how was your night?"

"Good, if you count my mom's dress being ruined, being called a lesbian, and this." Peyton shut her locker as she talked.

"What the hell? Why would someone do that?" Brooke looked at the word Dyke on Peyton's locker, horrified.

"I think it had to do with last night when Felix called me a lesbian, but I'm not sure."

"Well, I'm gonna go talk to that scum of an ex-friend, he will know."

"And why would you want to talk to him when you have me?" Luke asked, while hugging Brooke from behind.

"This, and did I say you could hug me?" Brooke asked, back still turned away from Luke, trying to hide her smile.

"Oh, sorry." Luke pulled his arms away quickly.

"No, it's ok, I was just kidding, regular friends hug, so we can hug. I will also allow hand holding, if you nice. I am going to talk to Felix because he called Peyton a lesbian, and that turned up in her locker this morning." She said, again pointing at the locker.

"I will kill him." Luke said.

"No, we'll get him back, if it was him. Now, let's go to class and forget about this, for now." Brooke grabbed Luke's hand, which felt so right, and hooked her arm with Peyton's, which was rewarded with weird looks from under class men. Brooke just glared at them, not caring what they thought, she had her best friends arm, and her "boyfriends" hand, life was getting back to perfect.

P.S. I have a new story idea:

Luke: music producer

Brooke: no idea yet, i need your help

They would meet at a party for one if Luke's bands. It took me awhile to come up with a job for Luke that was a little diff from everything else, but I need a job for Brooke, one that she wold love, but is a little diff. Please help, im gonna write when i find a job i like.

It is au by the way, they have never met, and the rest of the gang will be involved.


	6. Anthem of Our Dying Day

A/N please R&R, i love to know what you are thinking about, and it helps me to write quicker. Thanks to Kaos and Ange for your help

The rest of her morning was spent, either with her best friend fighting off stupid underclassmen, or with her "boyfriend", who's hand never left hers. She was beginning to feel more and more comfortable with Lucas, even though they had only been "together" for about 12 hours. When lunch finally came, she ate quickly and left school, telling everyone that she had something to take care of. Pulling up to her house, she looked next door and saw that Felix's car was in the driveway. She walked up to the door and knocked.

"Brooke, so nice to see you. Come in." Felix was trying to be as nice as possible to Brooke, considering what had happened between them the night before.

"Cut the crap Felix, what did you do to Peyton's locker?" Brooke was not in the mood for him today.

"What do you mean, I wasn't even at school today."

"Yeah, then why wasn't your car home when I left?"

"Why wasn't yours when I left?"

"That is none of you business, you have no control over me. Why did you write 'dyke' on Peyton's locker?"

"I didn't, I wasn't even at school today."

Brooke grabbed his hands, hoping that their was some paint on his hands to prove that he had, indeed, done it. Felix, on the other hand, took this as his que to start 'benefitting'. He pulled Brooke close and put his lips on hers.

"What the hell." Brooke screamed, pulling away quickly.

"We're benefitting. You angry is sexy." Felix again grabbed Brooke and threw her on his bed.

She cried out a little when she hit the bed, but he continued. Pinning her arms above her head, he tore her shirt off. He was loving this roleplaying that they were doing. At the same time all Brooke could do was scream out no, over and over.

"What the hell are you doing!" Luke yelled, quickly running over to the bed and throwing Felix off of Brooke.

"What the hell are you doing? This is my house and Brooke and I were about to have sex."

"It looked more like rape to me." Luke crossed the room to where Felix was and got in his face.

"She liked it, and get out of my face." Felix pushed Luke away from him, which caused him to bump into Brooke. Brooke fell to the floor with a scream, which went unnoticed by the two men, who were already on the ground fighting.

Brooke felt something pop in her shoulder when she hit the floor. Quickly standing up, she saw Felix hit Luke squarely in the face, which sent him flying backward. She had to stop this quick, before they killed each other, and the way it was going, her too.

"Stop it, both of you." She yelled.

Luke stopped and looked at her. She was standing in between Felix and himself, shirt torn off, and, what looked to be, a shoulder injury. He quickly stood and crossed the room to her, taking her into his arms and trying to get her out of the room.

"No Luke, I need to talk to Felix first," She said, shrugging, the best she could, out of Luke's arms. She could see in is eyes that he didn't want to leave the two alone, but left anyway. "Felix it's over between us. You just tried to have sex with me, even though I was screaming no. I will give you three days to leave Tree Hill, if you leave within those three days, I won't go to the police, but if you are still here, or ever talk to me again, you'll be in a jail cell for a long time."

With out letting him say a word, she left the room, after picking what was left of her shirt. She found Luke sitting at the top of the stairs.

"Are you ok?" He asked, when he saw her.

"No, I think I hurt my shoulder pretty bad. I'm gonna go to the hospital."

"I'm comi..." He started.

"No, I need to think about some things. You didn't even hear me when I fell, you were to consumed with you anger. It scared me. I need some time to think. I'll call you later."

As she walked down the stairs, he knew the had possibly screwed up the best thing in his life for the second time, and that he might not get a third chance.

P.S. title are also song names


	7. Empty Like the Ocean

A/N: thanks everyone for your reviews, i love them, keep them coming. This chap i kinds short, but that is because of what will happen in the next one.

I just want to thank everyone who has joined writers 911, whether we have talked or not, it is a great success already.

"Empty Like the Ocean"

The physical pain she could take, but the emotional pain she was feeling was unbearable. The problem she was having at this point was that the person she loved the most caused her both. True, it was not his fault she was hurt, but where was he when she had gotten hurt? He was to consumed with his anger to even notice her. He should have been by her side, taking her in his arms, and making sure everything was ok. How could she trust him, if he couldn't even be there when she needed him the most.

She sat in Peyton's car, thinking about the whole situation. She had called Peyton when she found it painful to drive. When Peyton arrived, Brooke jumped into her car and they drove off in silence. Both girls were becoming uncomfortable with the situation, and tried to ratify that at the same time.

"Are you ok?" "How was school?"

"You go first." Peyton told her.

"I'm ok, I fell and hurt my shoulder."

"Why didn't you want Luke to take you, does he even know?" She asked, looking worried.

"Luke is the reason that I am hurt, at least part of it. I went over to ask Felix about your locker, and he started to get rough with me. I said no and he didn't stop. Luke came in, and pulled Felix off of me."

"That's good, did you call the police?" The worried look on Peyton's face turned to a look of surprise.

"You didn't let me finish. After Luke pulled Felix off of me, they got in each other's faces, and when Felix pushed Luke away, he knocked me over. And instead of seeing if I was ok, he and Felix went at it." She said. She could feel tears in her eyes and tried to blink them away.

"He didn't even check on you?" Peyton was still surprised at the whole situation.

"No, that's why I called you. He was so consumed with his anger that he didn't even notice me, and I'm the love of his life, he said. I had to practically tear them apart, and then Luke finally noticed. He wanted to come, but I told him I needed time to think."

"What about Felix?"

"We're over, and I threatened to go to the police if he isn't gone in three days. But he isn't the problem, I don't know what to do about Luke." The tears she was holding were close to spilling.

"Why don't we wait till you get your shoulder checked before we get into that?" Peyton knew Brooke was still reeling from the situation, and was not thinking as clearly as she should..

"Ok, but we have to talk about it."

They both remained quiet the rest of the ride, not knowing what to talk about. Peyton was worried that Brooke was seriously hurt, and she knew she was emotionally hurt. They needed to talk about the whole event, which was sure to lead to tears, and hopefully a good outcome, but with Brooke and Lucas, it could be bad. Brooke, on the other hand, couldn't stop thinking about the look in Luke's eyes when she finally stopped the fight. They went from a dark, angry blue, which scared her to death, to a light worried blue, which made her feel slightly better. The angry eyes are the ones that we troublesome. She had never seen him like that, not even when he and Nathan were fighting. What made him get that angry, and what kept him from going there again? How could she trust him, when, at any point, he could get that angry at her? Both of their thoughts were interrupted when they arrived at the hospital.

When they arrived in the waiting room, Brooke was asked to fill out paper work. She finished it quickly and was ushered into a room. The doctor looked at her shoulder and told her he only thought that it was sprained. He prescribed pain killers, a sling, and rest, and told her she could leave.

"Hey, ready to go, we can go to my house." Peyton offered.

"Can you drop me off at the Cafe? I'd like to talk to Karen." Brooke asked.

"Yeah sure, but I'm here if you need me, you know that, right?"

"Yeah, and we'll talk later, I just need to talk to Karen first."

Please R&R it helps me more than you'll know


	8. The Transition

The Transition

After saying good bye to Peyton, Brooke walked to the door of the Cafe. She stood at the door and began to rethink her idea to have a conversation with Karen. It wasn't that she didn't value her opinion, Karen had been the closest thing she had to a mother since Peyton's mom died, but talking to her about Lucas was going to be a bit strange. How do you talk to the love of your life's mother. The other thing that made her nervous is that Luke could be there or come at any time. She wasn't scared to talk to Luke, he should have calmed down by now, but she just couldn't face him, or let alone talk to him, until she figured some stuff out. And that is what it came down to, she needed to figure things out, and Karen was the best candidate. Taking a deep breath, she looked through the window, and was happy to see Karen, and even happier to not see Luke. Slowly exhaling, Brooke pushed open the door, and entered.

"Brooke, what happened?" Karen asked, as soon as Brooke opened the door. Brooke had been somewhat of a daughter to Karen since they had talked the day Lucas came home from the accident. When she learned that Brooke's own parents were never there for her, Brooke had taken a special place in Karen's heart. Although it was strange for them to talk about some things, Lucas being those things, Karen was always there for Brooke.

"It's a long story. Is there any way we can talk in private?" Brooke asked, in a barely audible whisper.

"Yeah, Deb will watch the cafe, Brooke and I are going to talk." She ushered Brooke into the back room, to a secluded table, usually reserved for meetings. "Now, tell me what happened."

Brooke told Karen everything that had happened throughout the day, and the day before. After recounting the events, she told Karen the way she had been feeling.

"I know I love Luke, but when he didn't even see if I was ok, it was frightening. I've never seen him like that, and the look in his eyes didn't help. Have you ever seen him like that?" Brooke felt slightly better after telling someone other than Peyton. Sure Peyton was there for her, but it was still strange talking to her about Luke.

"Only once. He was defending me. Someone had said something about Dan leaving me to be with someone better, and he got really angry. I was barely able to hold him back, I knew if I let him go, he might do something he'd regret."

"I've been trying to think about it, and I don't think I've ever seen him that way. The only time that he has come close is when that guy drugged Peyton, but it wasn't as bad. I just want to know why he got that way, then maybe I can understand it."

"I think he gets that way when someone attacks people he is close to. He did it for me, Peyton and you. Your case seems to be the worse, which could be because of the way he feels about you. I'm not saying that is the definite reason he gets that way, but it could be. I think you need to put yourself in his place, what would you do if someone was hurting him?"

That really made Brooke think. 'What would I feel? How would I react? Does he really have that strong of feeling towards me?'

"I think I need to talk to him. Thanks Karen, you've really helped me." Brooke got up and hugged Karen, which she returned. Brooke left, not knowing where to go, but knowing she needed to talk to Luke before she made up her mind about him.


	9. Whatever's Left

Sorry it took so long, inspiration didnt strike. Thanks to Ange and Kase, you two rock.

Please R&R, i love to know what your thinking,

"Whatever's Left."

He sat at the one place that reminded him of both the good and the bad. It had been the place she had told him she was pregnant. It was the place, just last night, she had given him the chance he needed. He sat and thought about their relationship. He thought about the first time they met, the first time they'd gone out, the first time they'd kissed. It all put a smile on his face. He had so much hope when they were together, because she made him a better person, and he hoped he could be that way for her. He knew she was the one that he needed, the one that was, even when they weren't together, there for him, always. Their love was strong enough to transcend anything that was thrown their way, so the why has so much been thrown at them?

He couldn't understand why they are always tormented with problems. Every time they were remotely happy, something was pushed into their way. First it had been a girl throwing herself at him, then it had been a guy throwing himself at her. Now it had been that same guy, almost raping Brooke, that had been the problem.

Lucas thought for a moment.

"He almost raped her, and I stopped him." He screamed. "I felt her fear, I felt her worry, and I even felt her anger, so why couldn't I feel her when I needed her the most? I needed to feel her thoughts more then, than at any other time. I hurt her, and I didn't feel anything." He said in a hushed tone.

He couldn't understand what had been going on with his body, mind, or heart at a time they should have been with her. Was that a sign to him that she wasn't the one that he thought she was? He told himself that wasn't the answer. With all he knew, or thought he knew, about love, the main thing about it is, love is when the person you are with makes you stronger, happier, and better in every way possible, they make you want to be a better person, and they love you. He knew Brooke embodied all those things for him, but did he for her?

What if he wasn't the person she needed or wanted, he had hurt her both physically and emotionally today. How could she ever trust him, when the look in her eyes had been fear, when he offered to take her to the hospital? He needed to know why he had gotten so angry, and until that time, he couldn't allow himself to be near her. He couldn't hurt her again. He couldn't allow her to trust him until he understood himself. He needed to get out of the place that caused all of this, and he knew just where to go.

Brooke walked around Tree Hill still wondering if she should go talk to Lucas. Her heart told her that they needed to talk, figure everything out, but her mind still went back to earlier today when she didn't even recognize him. The look in his eyes still scared her to think about, but if they could figure it out, could they get past it?

Walking past the Rivercourt, she saw him sitting there, brooding as usual. She stood watching him think, hoping looking at him would give her the courage to talk to him.

"He almost raped her, and I stopped him." She heard him yell. It was true, Felix had almost raped her, and that surprisingly, wasn't the major thing, at this point. She figured that sooner or later she would have to deal with her feeling about that.

The way Luke yelled told her all she needed to know about the way he was feeling. It was a yell of frustration. He was beating himself up about what happened, and that made her feel better. It wasn't that she wanted him to beat himself up, but it meant that he was trying to figure things out. That is what they both needed, to figure things out.

She finally felt her legs carrying her forward. Her body was telling her to talk with him, and that is what she was about to do.


	10. When All is Said and Done

Please R&R, the more reviews, the quicker i ud.

When All is Said and Done

He saw her approach out of the corner of his eye. Even from the little he could see of her, she was beautiful in every way, inside and out. He couldn't figure out how he could hurt her over and over, and what he was about to tell her would probably hurt her too, but it was for their own good. He really needed to get away and figure himself out, and if he didn't, he could cause more pain, and she didn't deserve that. She deserved to be happy, and he didn't feel he could make her happy, at least not now. He turned to face her when she finally stopped moving. She jumped a little, and he searched her eyes for any sense of fear, he didn't find any, instead he found surprise.

"Luke, I was just startled, I didn't think you knew I was here." She said, reaching out and touching his arm. She had been able to tell that he was afraid, and she wanted to know why. "Luke, are you ok?"

"No, I hurt you, and I can't live with that." He said, suddenly finding the ground more interesting. He couldn't stand to look her in the eyes for long before the guilt took over. Guilt for hurting her and for making her scared of him. He knew he should be the person she should fear the least, the shoulder she could cry on, the person that would make everything better, but he couldn't fell less like that person now.

"Luke, we need to talk about that. My shoulder isn't that bad, I'll be fine."

"I'm so sorry Brooke, I don't know what happened. One second I see him on top of you, and you screaming no, and the next I see the months he has been around screwing with everyone popping in my mind, and something just snaps. I know that doesn't make anything better, or make it make sense, hell, I don't even understand it, but that's how it felt, and I'm sorry." He knew that he was just putting off the inevitable, she needed to know he was leaving.

She slowly walked in front of him, and reached out to touch his face. She moved her hand to his chin and lifted his head so that his eyes are looking into hers. She saw the same feelings she has in her, hurt, anger, disappointment, and most of all confusion, but they are all for himself. He was hurt because of what he did, he was angry because he couldn't be the person he wanted to be, he was disappointed that he wasn't there for her, and he was confused about what happened. He knew what he should have done, and she saw that. She felt everything he was feeling, and she realized she shouldn't be afraid of the man before her, because, knowing him, he would die before it happened again.

"Luke," She says, quietly. "I'm sor..."

"No," He said, firmly, but quietly. "You didn't do anything wrong, I did. I hurt you, and I need to figure out why. I have to leave, Brooke. This place keeps killing us, every time we get together, we are torn apart. I don't think Tree Hill wants us together."

"Do you want us to be together, Luke? And not in your head, but your heart. What is your heart telling you?"

"To be with you, to never let you go. To leave Tree hill and never come back. It kills us, and we need to get away. But we can't, because everything we have is here. My mom, your parents, our friends, our lives. We can't just leave, and I can't ask you too. I'm leaving, Brooke, I need time to figure myself out. So much had happened in the last year and a half, and I have become a person I don't recognize. I want to go back to the person that fell in love with you."

All the while he had been talking, she had been moving closer to him. He was pouring out his soul to her, and she knew it was hard for him. He was becoming the person she had fallen love with again. When he was done talking, they were inches apart, close enough for them to kiss. She looked to his eyes, looking for any inkling of his thought, and was bombarded with love. She felt it all, and it made her kiss him. A kiss filled with love and understanding. She felt him tense and first, and she nodded her head the best she could, to let him know that this is what she wanted. It was true, after he put himself out there, the world seemed to fade away. They were the only two that mattered, that ever mattered. As long as they had each other, they would be fine, and she knew they would always have each other.


End file.
